


Hear Your Heartbeat

by Mysteriesneversolve



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Asexual Character, Deaf Character, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Oma Kokichi, Other, Trans Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriesneversolve/pseuds/Mysteriesneversolve
Summary: Kokichi is a deaf student who privately age regresses. Though one night their hearing aid dies and they decide to venture to Saihara's dorm for comfort.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 51





	Hear Your Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't research age regression or Deaf, I just used what I know so I'm sorry if this is inaccurate!

Kokichi was playing with their stuffed animal when it happened. They pulled at the string of ome cat plush, listening to it say phrases like " I love you! " and " You're my best friend! ". At some point those noises just stopped. No matter how hard Ouma tugged at the string, no noise came. A deafening continuous tone came to their ears, making them pull out the hearing aid. They searched around for batteries, not finding any in their room. 

Tears welled up in their eyes as they sucked on the pastel pink pacifier. They'll have to go out, find someone to help calm them down and get new batteries.

They debated throwing a blanket over their onesie but found it pointless. They held their favorite stuffie close and headed out, speed walking to a random dorm. 

They stared at the name plate. Shuichi Saihara. He seemed like a nice guy. So they hastily knocked, surprisngly getting a quick response. 

Saihara opened the door a tad, looking kokichi up and down. He opened the door more, noticing the hearing aid held out in their hand.

' run out of batteries? ' 

He signed, watching as they nodded. Shuichi stepped aside to let them in, not questioning the onesie and pacifier. I mean, some people do weird things. Shuichi sleeps with socks on, so judging others night habits would be hypocritical.

" m- my h-hearing a-ah-ae-aid die. " 

Ouma's speech wasn't the best, their foster parents never did care about speech therapy. It was just eligible enough for Saihara to make it out, him quickly looking for the kind of batteries. Once finding none he signed to Kokichi,

' none. Though we can get you some in the morning. Want to stay here? "

The leader nodded once more, sitting on the edge of the bed.

' don't worry. Just lay down, do you want cuddles? '

Kokichi did as they were told, moving under the covers. They mhmed, Shuichi quickly laying beside them. He laid on his side, kokichi moving to have their head by his neck. He played with their hair all while mumbling words of comfort, though he knew they couldn't hear.

Once kokichi was asleep Saihara moved the stuffed animal so the two were closer. He held them close, eventually having to take the pacifier from Kokichi because it fell out of their mouth.

The two stayed like that, in each other's arms.

The two felt safe.

They both dreamed of the other.

And Kokichi could finally hear the heartbeat of their beloved in their dreams.


End file.
